


Deponia OC drabbles

by mediasploshion



Category: Deponia (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Other, disfigurment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediasploshion/pseuds/mediasploshion
Summary: a place for me to write little stories about my oc's, though some will be about altering what their character is really like for a fun idea, for the first chapter, what if my sweet cinnamon roll of a character was a killer





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh good, you're finally awake."  
Perseus was smiling bright, standing in front of a random person he had only met for a moment before he dragged them to a secret location after knocking them out with some chemicals from his house. The stranger was tied down to a chair very tightly, unable to move, no matter how hard they tried. Pure panic was in their eyes as they looked straight at Persi who was still smiling.  
"W-where am I, who are you, what's going on?" They just kept asking a barrage of questions, and Persi only giggled.  
"Relax, I just want to ask some things."  
"What question would need me being tied down?"  
"What's pain like?" His smile left and was replaced with a blank innocent expression of confusion. The stranger was also left confused at this.  
"Wait ... what?"  
"Pain, what's it like?"  
"Well obviously it hurts."  
Persi just got more confused.  
"What's hurt like?"  
"Why are you asking me this, untie me!" They continued to try and break free from the rope them self, but it was no use, Persi was really good at making knots. Yet they still continued to try and escape, and soon they began to really notice their surroundings. The room had multiple blood stains all over it, some seemed incredibly old by how dark they had become, some seemed so new. The panic in their eyes just grew and looked back at Perseus who was still confused himself, and now looking a little sad.  
"Because I don't understand pain."  
"W-what?"  
"People say that I don't feel pain, and that I'm weird because of it, and because I don't fear getting hurt. I'm not afraid of getting hurt because I don't understand hurt, so what's it like?" They could still just barely believe this, he was asking these things as if a child was asking about a grown up topic, like this is just a normal thing to do.  
"Oh but I do know a little now, other people are good at teaching me and I'm a fast learner. Hmm, so how about this instead, why do some people cry but others curse?"  
"W-what are you talking about?"  
"When people are gonna get hurt, some of them cry, and others curse, why is that?"  
"O-other people handle the fear of pain d-differently."  
"Oh, so how do you handle it then." He then walked over and grabbed something off the floor, it was a small hunters knife. It was placed between many other kinds of weapons layed out on the floor, from syringes filled with mysterious liquids to a bone saw. Persi then walked over to the person, twirling the knife in his hand. The stranger just kept staring at it, unable to move until they finally snapped out of it and tried even harder to break free and soon began to scream.  
"Let me go, somebody help me! Please!!"  
"Oh, so you scream then." He was completely ignoring their screams, just finding it interesting that they were the kind of person that screams at the fear of pain.  
"Well that answers that question, now what are you like when you do feel pain?"  
He barely gave a single moment before he plunged the knife right into their arm. They let out a blood curdling scream at the pain that echoed off the walls, blood already began oozing down their arm, staining clothes. They began panting but not a moment later, Persi began spinning the knife around in their arm which made a disgusting squishing and swishing noise, causing just more screams, and soon tears.  
"Oh you cry too, you know I remember the last person who taught me pain, they cried the second they woke up. I guess they were really afraid." Of course they weren't listening to him as the pain was too great. Eventually Persi pulled the knife out, the wound spilling out an even greater amount of blood, the knife dripping with the fresh blood as well. The person was just left panting with the new relief.  
"P-please ... let me go, I-I won't say anything t-to anyone, I-I swear."  
"I'm sorry, but you can't leave, I'm not done learning." He then tore open the persons shirt and pressed the knife against their chest just enough to cut them and then dragged the knife down all the way to their stomach. More blood began spilling out, the person could feel it run down their chest, turning from warm to horribly cold in moments. They began wincing in pain as it wasn't enough to give another scream.  
"Huh ... how come you only scream sometimes?" He waited patiently but the stranger gave no answer, they just wanted this all to be over, to wake up and see that this was some sick nightmare or something, anything but reality. They only had a moments break before Persi got a new idea in his head of 'what would happen?' and soon he completely chopped off several of the persons fingers which caused them to scream again.  
"Now you scream again, why didn't you before? Did it not hurt enough?" Again he was left with no answer. The stranger's throat began to hurt from all that screaming, they continued to ooze blood, so much so that it began to puddle on the floor. The color in their face was slowly going away, the life in their eyes was slipping. Persi noticed this and got excited a bit.  
"Oh it's your final moments, these ones are always so interesting to see." He plunged the knife one last time into their throat, they couldn't even scream that time. He held their face up and Persi just kept staring at it, watching every last moment of this person's life slip away. It took only a few more minutes before the life in their eyes was completely gone and they stopped breathing. Perseus then let go of their face and took the knife out.  
"Thank you so much for helping me learn, I hope the next person will be just as helpful as you."


	2. Prototype Sigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persi meets his "big brother"

Ever since Perseus found out about being a clone, he wanted to meet all the clones he could now. It felt like he was part of some secret family or something that was torn apart for some reason, but now he wants to bring them together. One day during the search him and his sister Eli came across the cloning factory, and they both got star eyed when they saw it. The two went in and started looking everywhere, this place was pretty huge so there was plenty of places to look around. The two made plenty of noise as they kept walking around, talking, calling out if anyone was there, and all that noise woke someone up.

Sigma was part of the cloning project for many many years, he was the jump start prototype that showed that Hermes could make a being with a full functioning consciousness and functioning body, though there were abnormalities. Sigma was made with several added limbs, two extra arms on his back, and two more arms on his side. Though when first learning to control them all, to him it was a challenge so he was used to suffering from alien hand syndrome, but over the years he has learned to control them better. He also had two long slits on the sides of his face, on each side of his mouth that hid some extra features when calm.

Because of all the noise Persi and Eli were making he woke up from his sleep, he was abandoned a long time ago and with no one else around he simply eats or sleeps all day. Growing curious he climbs on the piping system and heads to the source of the noise. Once he found them he stayed hidden, just observing, seeing what he could to with them.

"You know Persi, if we don't even find anything interesting here, I'm making this a new lab."

"Oooo, that would be cool, then we could always be here."

"Yeah, this place just needs some fixing up."

As Sigma kept watching, he realized he was also growing hungry, and at least one of them seemed to be an easy meal. And just his luck, the girl was walking away and the boy stayed behind. Slowly he crept down the pipes and reached the floor, then began walking forward, but stayed in the shadows of the room. He would have perfectly been hidden but one of his arms acted out and hit the wall, causing Persi to look towards the noise but he could barely see Sigma in the shadows like that.

"Hey, is someone there?" Sigma stayed within the shadows, observing, but decided to respond.

"Why are you here?"

"Because this is where I was made."

"A clone?"

"Yeah, are you the only one here or are there others? *gasp* Did you make me?!"

"We are not the creator, and we have been left alone."

"We? So there are others?"

"No, only Sigma."

"That's your name?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well it's a cool name. And hey how come you're staying in the shadows?"

"Because once you see us, you will run."

"Why?"

"People grow disgust when they see us."

"Oh, well I promise I won't run. Pinky promise even." 

Sigma then stayed quiet, thinking of what to do next. After a moment he then slowly walked out of the shadows and showed himself. Perseus was just left in awe by this sight and walked a bit closer to him.

"Whoa, you look so cool."

"You are not surprised?"

"Well a little surprised, but you're still so cool. ... Wait, you're a clone too right, so that means I'm also looking for you!"

Perseus was just so happy to see his search payed off, and even with someone so cool like this. The two spent a few moments observing each other when Eli was walking back into the room, and she quickly was not liking the scene. She grabbed a pipe off the floor and went back into the room.

"Hey get the hell away from him." She then got in between the two and in defense the slits on Sigma's face opened up to show pronged appendages to try and intimidate her. Then he quickly climbed the pipes again and got away.

"No sis wait he's good, stop. Sigma wait." 

Persi then started to go after him, struggling to climb as fast as him. Eventually he caught up to him in an obscure part of the factory, Sigma was laying in his nest.

"Sigma, there you are, I'm sorry about my sister, she didn't mean it." Sigma was surprised to hear his voice so close, and more surprised when he turned his head and saw that Persi was actually there.

"Why have you followed us?"

"Because I want to get to know you. We're both clones right, so that means we're the same, which is awesome."

"We are not the same, you are a finished prototype, we are a test. Our purpose was done the moment we were alive. We have been left behind since then. No one cares for us, we are alone."

"Is it because of the arms? Because I don't care, they are so awesome. I think it would be cool to have extra arms."

"There is no purpose for them."

"But you could climb all of that so fast, you were like a spider but without the venom. No wait not all spiders have venom. You were just like a spider. ... and hey who's that creator you mentioned?"

"Hermes, he made us ... us." He motioned his hand to signify he meant him and Persi, not just himself.

"Oh, is he still around?"

"No, he has abandoned us yet again."

"Oh ... well I won't abandon you. If you were made before me to try and get a functioning brain, then technically that makes you like a big brother, and I would never abandon family."

"... You think we are family?"

"Yeah bro." Persi then got so happy and hugged him from the side, minding the extra arm of course. Sigma was at first surprised a bit by the sight, he didn't really know how to react to this strange being. After a moment he then just rested his arm on him and did something he rarely ever did, he smiled a little bit. The moment was only broken because Eli was calling out for Perseus just wanting to make sure he was ok.

"Come on, lets go back to sis."

"We shall stay here."

"I promise she won't try to hit you with a pipe again, she just didn't know you and got protective, that's all."

It took a moment but Sigma was convinced to try again meeting the girl, if he needed to then he could just get away again. When the two went back to her she was a little hesitant to get near him, but Persi was sure on telling her that Sigma was ok, just different looking. Sigma and Eli just observe each other for the time being. Sigma was the first to speak.

"Why are you here?"

"Looking for clones with my brother ... can you really move all of your limbs?"

"Yes." He then demonstrated he could in fact move them all. Persi then spoke up.

"Sis he's a clone too, and he was made in a group before me, so he's like my big brother."

"... Well you sure do make one hell of a brother."

"Hey, want to come back to Kuvaq with us? It'll be better than living here alone."

"No, we shall stay here."

"Aw why not?"

"This is our home, we may be alone but it does not change that fact."

"Yeah Persi, I'm pretty sure almost everyone back home wouldn't be so accepting as you when seeing him."

"Aw ok ... but I triple Pinky promise swear to come back a lot so you don't have to be alone."

"... Thank you, Persi?"

"Oh right sorry, my name is Perseus, and this is Eli."

"Thank you both."

"Alright come on bro, it's gonna get pretty late by the time we get home."

"Oh ok, bye Sigma."

"Goodbye ... brother."

Persi then gave one more hug and this time Sigma attempted at giving one back. The two then left and Sigma returned to his nest, he would rather sleep right now then try and find more food, he could survive a bit more without some.


	3. The orphanage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of my OC Trevarus

When Trevarus was sent off to live his own life away from the cloning factory, he was found and sent to an orphanage to live at and maybe one day be part of a family. Growing up though he was always a bit of a trouble maker, mainly getting into fights with the other kids. He was very much a kid that liked to be by himself, especially after the kids found out he played with a doll and started to make fun of him a bit for it.

He was around 8 when he finally got adopted by a young couple. He tried his best to adjust to the life of being in a family now, the couple even tried their best to make the transition easy for him. But there were troubles as he was still an aggressive kid that liked to do whatever he wanted. It was finally the last straw when Trev practically destroyed the stove when playing around. He was only part of a family for 3 weeks when he got sent back. He could overhear the couple complain about him, saying how he was nothing more than a good for nothing little terror. He just chose to ignore it and put all his stuff back in his old room, and who was waiting there but his old annoying bunk-mate Murphy.

"So, how bad did you screw up that they got rid of you?"

"Just shut up, I don't want to talk to you."

"Aw come on, don't you want to talk to your best friend?" He spoke with a mocking tone, Murphy was probably the main annoyance in the whole orphanage for Trev. He always got a kick out of seeing Trev get mad and then get in trouble for what he would do then mad.

"I don't have friends."

"Oh right, you only have your sissy doll."

"Just shut up."

"Oh yeah, make me."

The two quickly broke out into a fight, with them both getting in trouble and being forced to clean all the windows as punishment.

It was two more years until Trevarus got another chance at being part of a family, this time it was a single man. He overheard the man talking with the orphanage workers and heard how the man wanted "a fixer-upper kid" and so he was suggested to adopt Trev. This time it lasted 2 months, but the man couldn't take Trev anymore. This time Trev really did try to be good, he was less destructive of property but he would still constantly get into fights and be aggressive to everyone. This time he was also insulted right to his face by his "father" that he was a good for nothing kid that will never get better and then was sent back. 

Deep down he actually really did want to be part of a nice family, he was even happy every time he got adopted. But each time his dreams just got crushed and his hope for a family just died. He didn't care about being adopted anymore, he knew no one would care about a good for nothing kid. As he grew older he just distanced himself more and more from people to not let himself get hurt by false hope that someone cares about him. Anytime he was even considered for adoption, he would direct them to a different kid that was losing hope them self in getting adopted and then he would go and stay in his room until they left. He himself was a strong kid, he could handle losing hope. But he saw how other kids, some much younger than him, would be losing hope and he just felt that it wasn't right.

It was years later, when he was 18, when he had one more month of staying in the orphanage before being kicked out to live on his own, that something big happened in his life. His old roommate Murphy had left two years ago, he wasn't adopted, he just left to never come back. And in those two years that boy became a bit of a well known criminal. No one knew at all where he was, but it was a big surprise to Trev when Murphy was breaking into his room through the window.

"Shit you're still here? I would have thought they kicked you out already."

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"Relax, I'm just hanging out here for a bit to get away from some trouble, hope you don't mind me bunking with you again."

"You got 5 seconds to go back out that window before I tell the cops where you are."

"Just as friendly as always I see. Can you maybe get that stick out of your ass for 5 seconds and not be annoying, I just need a few days."

"No, I am not dealing with you again, now get the hell out."

"Or what?"

"Or I'm gonna kick your teeth in until you are shitting them." 

Murphy then gets his signature grin and pulls a knife out from the holder around his hip.

"Come on, I know you know what I'm wanted for, and you don't scare me. So I'm gonna stay here a few days."

"You're about as scary as a god damn knat, one last warning."

"Alright fine, why not one more fight then, for old times."

He then lunged at Trevarus with the knife, planning to kill him. The two then entered a fight and Trev tried to punch the shit out of Murphy while also avoiding the knife. He didn't avoid it forever though because he got stabbed right in the eye. The knife was probably all the way in and it got stuck, now giving Murphy no weapon. Trev fought through the pain and continued to try and fight. He was able to pin Murphy down and started to beat the shit out of him. As he was doing so he just felt pent up rage from over the years force its way out and at one point he just pulled the knife straight out of his eye. He yelled out in pain when he did but still powered through it and in the next moment was stabbing Murphy repeatedly in the chest, letting the final blow being a stab in his eye. An eye for an eye as they say.

He was left panting a bit after that, feeling a sort of small weight be lifted from his chest. He looked down at the aftermath of everything that happened, then gripped at his injured eye. His scream from before was enough to get one of the workers to check what was happening and was left in shock with what they saw. The police were quickly called and Trev was sent away to have his eye treated. When he came back the police questioned him and he explained everything that happened. Trev was then given reward money because there was a bounty on Murphy for anyone who could get him, alive or dead. Trevarus took that money and used it to get out of town, he has already caused enough trouble in it, he decided to go cause some more in other towns. He began a new life as a bounty hunter since he learned he was perfectly fine fighting or killing wanted people, and because it felt like a strange kind of stress relief to just beat the hell out of someone. Once in the next town Trev decided to get a tattoo to commemorate this moment, it was a knife with a banner over it that read "Murphy", and so Trevarus became the person he is today.


	4. Testing Facility AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an AU where Perseus was cloned again to be used for testing, and things go a little south quick for the first altered version

The room was silent, Perseus woke up in a daze and was slowly registering what he was seeing. He was in a small room with just a bed, toilet, clock, small shelf, and a mirror. He was laying down on the floor as he was waking up and slowly moved to stand up. He then looked around the room and saw the door, then went to open it but before he could someone else opened it before him. The man that stood before him was dressed professionally along with a lab coat and a name tag which read 'Dr. Lucius'. Perseus stared at him before he spoke.

"Hi ... where am I?"

"Hello P2-13D, you are in a testing facility, from this day forth you will live here and be the subject of several tests."

"Testing facility, why? And why did you call me that?"

"Because that is your ID now, your new name, and testing your kind can bring great knowledge to others."

"My kind? What do you mean?"

"More will be explained later, for now I will just be telling you basic information."

The doctor then went on to explain the schedule Perseus will now be following each and every day, rules he will have to follow to avoid trouble, and a bit about the specific block he will be living in. He was placed within block D, which was known for it's more sexual subjects. He was placed here because of the assumption that his new added trait of impulsiveness would cause him to show more sexual tendencies. Persi blushed a bit though when block D was explained to him, but then he started thinking more.

"Wait what about my family, my home?"

"This is your home now, the people around you are your new family."

"But what about my re-" He was cut off as the doctor simply left his room. Persi was back to on his own then. He sat on his bed then and went back to thinking.

I'm just here now, I may never get to go home again? Why do they want me here anyway? What did he mean by 'my kind'? And why am I given a weird name, I'm Perseus.

He just kept trying to think of why this was happening, he was roughly calm enough about this whole situation that he wasn't panicking, but he was still very confused. He looked in the mirror at one point and then noticed something new. He seemed to have a new brain implant on the side of his head.

"... did they put this in me?" He grew curious and grazed a finger over it, and soon pressed down on an indentation which caused the cartridge to eject and for him to fall unconscious. 

When he next awoken he was in a new room, this time it was bigger and almost completely empty. He again woke up in a daze and quickly looked around. There was only one thing in the room, it was a large mirror on one of the walls. He just stared at it, implant was still there, everything about him seemed normal aside from his clothes. He was in a hospital gown and his underwear. He eventually walked up to the mirror and pressed a hand against it, and then noticed something else that was new. He seemed to now have claws come out from the tips of his fingers. His attention quickly went to those now. As he stared at them he began to think more and more. Why was he given claws? What purpose were they for? How sharp were they? For some reason he stayed thinking on that last question, it was a decent question after all. He glanced at his arm and claws now and then thought of a way to see how sharp they were. In the next moment he clawed his own arm as hard as possible. He gave himself decent scratches and even started bleeding, yet it barely hurt. Perseus always had trouble feeling pain, he could feel it but it would have to be something horribly painful for him to think it hurts a decent amount.

As he stared at his wounds he then started wondering what would make him feel pain, and then he looked at the mirror. After a single thought he stepped back, and then ran and punch the mirror as hard as possible, shattering it good enough for a shard to fall off. He was too distracted with the shard to notice that behind the new hole in the mirror, there was actually another room with a few scientists in it. Instead his attention was to his wounded arm as he scratched it with the broken glass, still almost nothing. He then jabbed it into his shoulder and it did feel a bit more painful, but it was still barely anything. It was then that the people behind the mirror began to yell at him to stop, he was surprised by the sudden voices and then noticed the hole and peeked through. He now felt bad doing that in front of people, but then he realized he just did that at all. He didn't understand why he did, usually he want's to avoid getting hurt but now he was just doing it without a second thought. In the next moment a san bot came into the room and quickly dragged him away to be treated, his whole arm had to be wrapped up. While in the treatment room he noticed some kind of dart and again without a second thought he acted and grabbed it and hid it in his hand.

When he was sent back to his room he finally got to see the other clones in block D, some seemed confused, some bored, some were just too busy making out with each other or doing ... other things to care about anything else. As he walked back he kept thinking about what he did, and then the dart in his hand, and then the people around him. A simple thought came to mind and once again he acted without thinking too much and found a clone he was just by himself and plunged the dart into his shoulder. Apparently it was a tranquilizer dart, and Persi just watched him fall over unconscious and then dragged him back to his room. 

His thoughts didn't change, they were still focused on everything that just happened to him, and now he was staring at this random clone he didn't even know. He looked at the clone, and then at his mirror and did the same to it as he did to the larger one in the other room. He took a big shard and waited for the clone to wake up. When he did, he was just left confused on what just happened.

"Hi, you feel pain right?"

"What? Yes I feel pain, what the hell is going on?"

"So can you show me what it's like?"

The clone then noticed the glass chard in his hand and quickly was getting freaked out. He got up as fast as he could and tried to leave the room, but Persi tried to beg him to stay and then just tried to stab him in the shoulder anyway. But due to all his moving around, Persi missed and hit him right in the back of his neck. The man screamed out but was quickly bleeding out though and collapsed on the ground and died. Persi just stood over him, realizing exactly what he did, and others realized it too and looked horrified. Persi just kept staring at the body and kept wondering why he was doing this stuff, he was never usually this violent, but now he just was, it was weird. 

In the crowd of horrified faces he noticed a familiar one, it was Rufus. He smiled and waved at him, being very happy that someone he knew was here too. Some san bots quickly came though to deal with the body and to take Persi to some scientists. They all warned him that this kind of behavior is not meant for the block he was in, and that they would quickly move him to a new one. But he didn't want that, someone he knew was actually there, and they were saying he would move to someplace where he might not see him again. He didn't want that at all, he wanted the familiarity in this strange situation. He started begging them to not move him but they refused to listen. Out of desperation and fear he soon lashed out and started attacking. He was quickly knocked out though and to try and avoid another episode like that they decided to keep him in his current location.

The rest of his time there was spent like that, he would try to socialize but people were already scared of him after that first death. Over the week he continued to grow too curious and harm himself with either his own claws or some harmful objects he would find. He would hurt others during these curious times as well. He ended up killing two other clones from his actions and by the end of his first week he had accidentally killed himself due to blood loss from all those wounds he gave himself. When being recloned he was reworked a bit to avoid another accident like that. He was made more obedient, declawed, his room was padded, and nothing harmful was allowed in his room anymore. The scientists made sure that P3 would not end up like his last version.


	5. Little Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli grew up and is going through a phase

Just a nice normal day in Kuvaq, the sun is beating down, the air is dry, and a certain 15 year old is working on another one of his plans to reach Elysium. Just another average day. It also seemed that Rufus had an audience with him today. Eli was admiring him from afar and had been for a while now. Rufus kept feeling like something was staring at him but any time he checked Eli would duck away. She knows how creepy her habits can seem and no way is she gonna creep out her love.

Rufus seemed to be working on some kind of slingshot plan and was trying to find a way to get a rubber band big enough to work here. Eli continued to watch him undisturbed, until she got disturbed by none other than her brother.

"What are you doing?" Eli jumped a bit at the sudden question she wasn't expecting.

"Geez give me a heart attack why don't you."

"Oh sorry, I didn't think I would scare you."

"No it's fine."

"So what are you doing?"

"Enjoying my favorite pass time of course."

"Staring at Rufus again?"

"Exactly."

She would have gone straight back to the activity but the man himself finally spotted her.

"I knew someone was watching me!"

"oh uh ... hey Rufus. No no one was watching you, I was just uh ... looking for my brother of course. Percy I've been looking for you everywhere. Mom needs you home right now."

"She does?"

"Yep, so we better go right now. Come on move it Pinky." Eli will get out of there before things start looking weird. But Rufus will get another word in before she leaves.

"And stop watching me all creepy, just say you want to watch!" Rufus didn't really mind a crowd, if anything having people watch his genius at work would be great.

The two got a good distance away before Eli finally stopped pushing her brother.

"Ok mom doesn't need you home, I just said that to have an excuse to get out of there."

"Oh, why don't you want him to catch you watching anyway?"

"Because then I would seem like I'm a creepy stalker, and if he thought that then he would never go out with me, fall in love, get married, have an amazing son named Maximus and a pet armadillo named football."

"... uh."

"Yes I know I can never say that to his face, that would be equally as creepy."

"Maybe you can just announce that you're watching him, or hang out with him?"

"I want to do that everyday though so then he's gonna think I'm clingy."

"Ok maybe also not focus on him at all hours of the day?"

"Perseus, you are asking the impossible from me." 

Whelp he tried, bro's got nothing left to suggest. For now he can at least try to hang out with her himself and just get her mind off of Rufus for once. The two go off to the other side of town then until it gets late and they actually need to head home. On the way back though they see the progress Rufus has made, which was very little because he still couldn't find enough elastic. Eli just tells her brother to go on ahead as she now starts her own search. She seems to be a heck of a lot more fruitful in her search than Rufus and soon she approaches.

"Hey Rufus."

"oh hey."

"So I couldn't help but notice earlier that you seemed to be working on some kind of slingshot and also seem to haven't made too much progress on it since then."

"Geez rub it in why don't you?"

"Ok my bad that came out wrong. But anyway you seem like you need more elastic and well I just so happened to find a bunch of it. And I don't really need this much so maybe you could go and use it."

"Woah, this is even way more then I need, sweet." Rufus just takes it all then and starts working on finishing up that slingshot.

"You're welcome." 

With Rufus done with his preparations he was about ready to shoot himself off.

"Woah woah woah, the heck you think you're doing?"

"What do you think, I'm finally going to Elysium."

"Right now? You can't leave right now. No one is out here to see it. You gotta show off that you're finally succeeding and making everyone eat their words."

"oh duh, right. I can't show off my genius if no one else is here to watch."

"Exactly. Everyone needs to see the great Rufus in action, otherwise it's just a waste."

"Exactly." Rufus gets out of his contraption then and will keep it ready for tomorrow. Eli would love to keep hanging out with Rufus but then she hears the familiar scream of her mother.

"Eliza, get home now!"

"Sounds like the dictator is on the search, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"see ya then."

With that Eli headed home before her mother could go on a tangent about being out without a word again. She has heard that talk too many times to take it too seriously anymore. 

The next day she is up and ready to see Rufus finally make it. Even though she is smart and knows that a slingshot of that size will get him no where near to Elysium, or even to another town. She will still support him fully and cheer him on to make it. A small crowd gathers to see Rufus fail yet again. He gives a little speech on how he's great and knew he would make it and he's off ... and he's landed in a junkpile out of town. That's gotta hurt. Eli tries to go and finds where he landed, and soon enough she does.

"Rufus, you still alive?"

"uhg, yeah mostly."

"Ok that's good. Can you get up."

"I don't want to."

"Alright then."

"Man it should have worked perfectly this time, how could it have failed?"

"Well ... maybe you just need more elastic."

"How am I ever gonna find that much?"

"You're Rufus, you can do anything. Finding enough should be a piece of cake."

"Yeah you're right. ... uhg but for now I'm done with slingshots."

Eli just keeps hanging out with him then until Rufus feels fine enough to head back to town. On the way he's already thinking of his next plan. On the way though Eli kept admiring him and ending up bashing her face into something as she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking. Rufus just laughs and she can't help but laugh too, ah how love makes you blind.


End file.
